1.10 (Fishing) Update
Overview The ''1.10 Update'', also known as the Fishing Update, is the second major content update implemented into the game, Fantastic Frontier. Its initial release was on March 9, 2018, and follows after the events of the Otherworld Update. The 1.10 Update focuses on the revamping of the fishing system as a whole, making necessary changes and improvements to make it enjoyable for the community. It also brought in other additions and features, such as Slayer's Tasks and the home teleport button. 1.10 Update If you're looking for specific topics/subjects added during this update, please refer to the category, 1.10 (Fishing) Update (click the link). Content/Features * Fishing Improvements ** Updated animations, sounds, and effects. Improved fishing equipment balance. ** Adjusted balance of fishing rods to align with increased gold earned from fishing. * 18 New Fish ** All fishing locations have received new fishes ** Some fishes provide temporary stat bonuses upon consumption * Rabbit Hole Lake and Boss ** New fishing lake and area ** Entrance is a traveling "rabbit hole" that changes location each in-game night ** Area features a late-game boss fight at night (aka Parasite) ** Lake has an increased treasure chest chance and a large number of new fish * Fishing Treasure Chests ** Every fishing location has a certain chance to pull up treasure ** 3 tiers of chests ** New exclusive items from the rarest chest (Deep Sea Treasure Chest) * New Sets and Items ** Up to 6 new armor sets were added ** Additional equipment and misc items * New NPC and Task System ** A new building has opened in Topple Town with a new resident: Slayer. ** Slayer gives players Tasks to gather specific collectibles for rewards. ** Unlock better Tasks and better rewards the more Tasks you complete. ** 3 Completed Tasks unlocks "Intermediate" Tasks. 8 unlocks "Hard" Tasks. 15 unlocks "Expert" Tasks. * Home Teleport Button ** Accessible on the inventory screen ** 15-minute cooldown ** Takes 3 seconds, will cancel if player takes damage * Others ** Added a "Buy X" option in shops ** Notification when a player collects a new item for their Itempedia ** Slight buff to all Frontier weapons ** Bullets changed from 300 to 250 gold Performance/Bug Fixes * Changed % bonus numbers on fishing rods to more accurate values. * Fixed problem with daggers and some other weapons not moving the player. * Fixed some enemies freezing after certain attcaks. * Minor improvements to equipping ** More changes will be coming to equipping in the future to hopefully fix any remaining issues * Fixed Rabbits and Apple Bats not spawning in properly/flinging * Various other bug fixes Change Logs Includes a list of known changes, additions, and/or removals that were made post-release. * April 9, 2018 ** Fixed Floor 47 monster flinging (Otherworld Tower dungeon) * June 29, 2018 ** Two new dialogues for Ratboy in Red Ogre Inn + a stone figurine of Ratboy on the front desk of Red Ogre Inn * July 6, 2018 ** Issues regarding fountain's waters in The Town of Right and Wrong being broken is now fixed. * July 8, 2018 ** Issues regarding fishing well's waters in tower home (Celestial Field) is fixed. Specifically refers to the Ocean Platycricket issue. * July 23, 2018 ** Players will not randomly die upon joining the server. * July 27, 2018 ** Rich Man's Cap and Inspector's Hat can now be purchased from the Clothing Seller. * August 16, 2018 ** Preferred player count was slightly reduced to prevent some lag. * September 5, 2018 ** Right-clicking not working in player's inventory is now fixed. * September 18, 2018 ** Some exploiters reported to the developers are added to the ban-list. * September 27, 2018 ** More exploiters reported to the developers are added to the ban-list. Trivia * It is one of the few updates that remains controversial in the community. Some argues that it felt rushed and lacking while others argues that it brought improvements and quality to the game. Gallery 75957f4955307d5b6ea1af0207e4764b.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #1 - Showcases major highlights of the 1.10 Update. Includes Slayer in the background. Ff090ee2363bec806c13d1583fb9a773.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #2 - Showcases Slayer's building in Topple Town. D3d55277d8121f66adc5495497c805af.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #3 - Showcases an aerial view of Rabbit Hole. DXzbx1bWsAAuWnt.jpeg | A teaser showcased on Spectrabox's twitter. Showcased the Captain's Fishing Rod and the Treasure Chest on the shorelines of The Long Coast. References * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/964603850647834625 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/964603850647834625]'' (Fishing Animation Showcase)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/971894252249763840 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/971894252249763840]'' (First Teaser)'' * [https://twitter.com/gorbachelli/status/972192361290887169 https://twitter.com/gorbachelli/status/972192361290887169]'' (Pre-Release Announcement)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/972198274366140426 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/972198274366140426]'' (Announcement)'' Category:Updates Category:Public